Grocery shopping
by Ventusio
Summary: Encounters at a supermarket. Birthday fic for Ajalea (Orangelies)


"Hey! Watch out, would-ya!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one that ran into me."

"What? No! Are you dumb?"

"No, but I think that moss affected your brain tho."

What the hell? What was the guy talking about? Blondie had clearly walked into _him_ and not the other way around. Whatever, he had better things to do, like finding the exit. Why did they keep moving it in this store? Probably some cheap sales-trick.

"Dumb blond" Zoro turned around.

_Bam!_ Suddenly he was on the floor with a painful back. Had the blond kicked him?!

"How dare you just walk away mossy?"

"Shut-up blond. Why would I argue with a curly-browed liar like you?"

"What?"

In the end it took 4 store employees and two cops to break up the fight. They both ended up spending the evening in the local police bureau making statements and filling out paper work. Luckily the supermarket didn't press charges because by some miracle they had managed to not break a single thing. Fortunately this meant were still allowed in the store too.

x

A week later Zoro was back in the supermarket buying groceries. A store employee who was filling shelves nearby was however keeping a very close eye on him. The constant prickly feeling of being watched was anything but pleasant but he ignored it. This was the only supermarket in his neighbourhood that stayed a walking distance away, it moved sometimes. Suddenly the prickly feeling left. Zoro breathed a sigh of relief, finally! Now he just needed to finish his groceries, he only needed some more yoghurt, a carton of eggs and as much booze as could fit in his bag. He turned into a different aisle and stopped. A kid was lying on the floor, crying. Scattered throughout the aisle were boxes of cereal and other foodstuff that had obviously fallen from the shelves. Zoro knelt in front of the kid.

"Hey, you ok?"

The kid sobbed quietly. "They're never going to let me in here again. I ruin everything."

"It's not that bad, kid. You pushed over some boxes, could happen to anyone."

"No! It's… bad."

"It's not very bright but you could just start shelving them again before anyone sees. C'mon. What's your name?"

Zoro got up, and pulled the kid with him to his feet. When he put the boy down it was obvious he wasn't very steady on his feet. On closer inspection he saw that he was wearing some kind of roller blades. He was probably unpractised, slipped and pulled the stuff down with him.

"I'm Coby."

"C'mon Coby, pick up some boxes and start shelving!" He picked up some boxes too and quickly put them in their place.

They were done pretty fast. Unfortunately he'd started to feel a prickly sensation now and then. However if the people didn't feel like bothering them, there was no need to alarm the kid about a store employee watching them. The boy had composed himself in the meantime and didn't look as miserable anymore. If they didn't bother them it was probably ok what he and the kid had been doing. Unfortunately there was one box that was badly damaged. Some rainbow coloured cereal shaped like little hearts.

The kid was shaking a bit and took the box. "I'll- "

"Give me that. I needed a new box of cereal."

"But… What?"

"You just go, this one's fine."

The kid had a very doubtful look on his face.

"If you're sure…"

"Go!" The Kid went.

Zoro put the damaged box in his bag when he heard a crash and some cursing.

He looked up and saw the wheels of a roller-skate peeping out from behind some shelves. The kid had crashed again? He went to look.

Coby was lying on top of a familiar lean blond man with a swirly eyebrow. The fuck?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the kid cried.

"Shit" the blond said. "The package is ruined." The blond held a damaged box of rice in his hands and looked at it as if it offended him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'll…"

"Leave it kid, I'll…" Zoro reached out to take the box from the blond.

"Hey! What the hell marimo! This is my box of rice! Get your own one!" the blond yelled. "Stop apologizing Coby, it still tastes the same."

The guy got up and dusted himself off.

"Hands off my rice marimo." He put the box in his cart and walked away.

Zoro just stared at him. What the hell was a marimo? And how did the blond know the kid's name? "Idiot" he muttered and went to get the rest of his groceries.

x

A week later Zoro was walking up to the same supermarket. When he got to the automatic doors he saw a familiar blond man talking to a beggar sitting against the wall. It seemed he was handing over some of his groceries.

x

He was still there when he got out of the store, Zoro could hear what they were talking about when he walked past them. _Maybe_ at a slower pace than normally would have.

"That's nice, having dinner with your friends." The blond said.

"It's just no good eating alone, I…"

It was good to hear the man had friends he could count on. The blond was apparently also not an asshole when he wasn't busy using unintelligible insults. He was still a very weird guy tho.

x

A few days later Zoro was again in the same supermarket. How many times did he have to go to the supermarket lately? Zoro hated going to the supermarket, it was annoying, especially today. He was so tired from training that he couldn't put any more effort into cooking something. He would just get some microwave meal or a frozen pizza and a couple of things he needed for later.

He picked out his stuff and went to the register. He had to wait in an unfortunately rather long line. Apparently one of the customers had forgotten to weigh his fruit and they had to wait until they came back. The guy in front of him was getting rather annoyed and had started to fidget and mutter under his breath. Zoro tried to tune him out but his own annoyance and fatigue made it rather hard. When the forgetful customer had returned the line finally started moving. At that point the guy in front of him had decided to become more annoying and started to mutter not so quietly anymore, he was now openly commenting on every single thing that didn't go as he approved of.

"Didn't place the barcodes in front, dumb cow", "Who needs that much milk?", "Idiot doesn't have money ready"

Zoro had started to get agitated himself, he started to feel prickly and just really uncomfortable. The other people in line were obviously affected too. They had all started to fidget, looking for wallets and what not. Especially the girl in front of the asshole, she was shaking. When it was her turn she handed her groceries over to the cashier as fast as she could and bagged them in a rush. It must have been a record time. Paying didn't go as smooth however. Her card kept getting refused.

The asshole couldn't leave it alone and on top of it all started cussing her out.

"You dumb fuck only need to prepare one stupid fucking thing and you're too dim-witted to even do that, you…"

Now that was too much. Being impatient and annoying was one thing, this was something else. He took the guy by his collar and hissed "Dumbfuck, shut it. Leave her alone". The guy squeaked when he looked him in the eyes. Yet he didn't know when to stop.

"Oh, shut it. You were thinking the same things" the douchebag said "You're just too dumb to say anything about it, I at least call it as I see it."

Zoro looked over at the girl when the guy started spewing his nonsense and started. For some fucking reason a blond, swirly browed man was standing next to her, softly talking. Unfortunately the nutjob in his hand noticed this and looked too.

"Ooh! Now you don't even get anything for playing the hero! Another just stole your prize!"

That was it, no more. He threw the guy through the window.

x

That probably hadn't been his brightest idea. After talking to the police, -again- he should add. He wasn't allowed in the supermarket anymore. Now where could he get his groceries?

He stood on the supermarket parking lot and grumbled. "Now what?"

He heard the clicking of a lighter "Dinner and a movie?"


End file.
